I Don't Like the Fighting Not at All
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Tohru is sick...Again. But she comes to a great realization about Kyo and Yuki. This is about how much she cares, and how much she knows.


Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Fruits Basket...Dang it...

_**I Don't Like the Fighting. Not at All.**_

Tohru was sick. Again. 'I'm always getting sick, being a burden and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. She put her head back on her pillow and covered up. 'And I hate it when they fight. Especially when it's over me.'

Honda Tohru was a regular girl, in the sense that she had friends. Of course, one of her friends was an ex-gang member named Uotani (Uo-chan) who risked her life to be friends with her. Worthless her. And then there was her other best friend, Hanajima (Hana-chan) who was a psychic and could read energy waves. She was kicked out of her last school for something she hadn't done. And not once had she judged either one of them. She loved them for their hearts, which she knew were special. She thought that everyone had a good heart. Everyone.

She had been living in a tent before she came here. Her mother died in a car accident, and since she didn't want to burden her friends she lived on the Sohma property. (Not knowingly, of course.) One day, Shigure-san and the prince of her school, Yuki-kun, came and found her with a fever. They let her stay at their home. In return, she had to do housework. But that wasn't a chore for her. Not at all.

Then Kyo-kun came crashing through a door, ready to pound Yuki into the Netherworld. (Which he can't, even if he tries.) Tohru tried to stop him, and unfortunately, when she grabbed him, he turned into a cat. Yes, the Sohma family turned into animals of the Zodiac when hugged by a person of the opposite gender. But she didn't care. She loved them all too. Yuki, sometimes distant, but always sweet, Shigure, a pervert, and Kyo, who she loved, no matter how bad his temper got.

Yep, they had come a long way. She had met everyone in their family, Momiji, the bunny and his family, had been told the horrible truth of his mom, and they sat and comforted each other for the longest time. She had also snuck onto Sohma property to tell Momiji that his actual little sister that had no idea they were related wanted him to be her 'big brother.'

She knew about Kagura, and why she loved Kyo so much. She knew about Rin, and how she was saying she hated Hatsuharu, just to protect him. She knew that Rin loved him dearly, more than anyone, and knew that Haru was hurting about it, but still loved Rin with all his heart. He knew that Akito was going to die soon, and wanted to entrap Kyo and Yuki and Shigure and all of the Zodiac forever.

She knew about Aya and how he looked up to Hatori, and wanted to make up with his brother, Yuki. Yes, she knew. She knew about Yuki's mistreatment from all of his family, why he feared Akito, everything. She knew about Hatori, how he lost his left eye, about the woman he loved, and how Akito had stopped it.

Yep, she knew everything. She knew the family inside and out. She knew they loved her, but not how much. She didn't know that they all loved and appreciated her so much and would risk their lives, all of them, to make sure she stays with them. And what would have happened had she not come along at all.

* * *

She turned over again. She should be starting dinner soon.

But, she did hate it when Kyo and Yuki fought. She absolutely, positively, HATED. It. The two guys she loved the most in the world, taking her in, keeping her safe, they fought. And it hurt her. They were her world. Yes, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, they had been great, her mom approved of them, they were the best friends. Uo-chan, forever thankful, and Hana-chan, always loving, always knowing exactly what she needs. She spent as much time as she could with them. She loved them like family.

But Yuki and Kyo...It was love, yes, but a different kind. Yuki as the prince, always kind. Never faltering. And Kyo, yes, Kyo. She wouldn't let him leave, never. She used all of her strength that day he ran into the forest. She didn't care how he looked. She loved him. Never stopped.

Never. Not once.

But when they fought, it seemed like she didn't matter. Like she had done something wrong. She loved them both, eternally. Yuki, sweet and reserved. Kyo, firm but gentle. But she knew that this was the way things would have to be. She knew about everything, hadn't she just admitted that? Yuki the mouse, always beating Kyo, the cat. She was a fan of the cat since she was a child. Sad that he had been tricked out of a place in the Zodiac. That didn't mean she loved Yuki less. Tohru couldn't see why they were fighting. Why were they always fighting? Did it matter?

So, they fought. Yes, it hurt her to see it. But you know what?

She didn't care.

She loved them. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

That night as she prepared dinner, feeling much better after her realization, dinner was completely calm. And luckily, there was no fighting. Nope, at least for tonight, there would be...

Peace.


End file.
